Ordinary Day
by StarrySkies27
Summary: A oneshot about Yuni and Tsuna. I am a huge fan of 2701, and they need more love.


Ordinary Day

A/N: I' having a very short break from Prince of Tennis. This is my first KHR Fanfic. I love 2701 so, I dedicate this songfic. I personally love Yuni-chan. She's so kawaii, ne? She should end up with Tsuna, they're both Mafia successors. Um… I ain't sure if it's Yuni or Uni, but I want Yuni more.

A/N: I just noticed that I cut all other chorus. Sorry~

Read and review~ Subscribe if you can too~ Ciaaoooo~

_Just a day, just an, ordinary day__  
__just tryin' to get by_

Yuni looks at the pictures of the Vongola Family. It was the present era, and her mother have decided to give her the position of the head og the Giglionero family.

She has just finished another meeting and her uncle Reborn sent her pictures.

_Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but__  
__he was looking to the sky and_

Yuni smiled as she saw the picture of Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The Sky, he was the one who save the parallel worlds and Yuni.

Her eyes softened, remembering the kindness of the boy to her during the future.

_As he asked if I would come along__  
__I started to realize that everyday _

"Sawada-san. Please protect me, as well as the pacifier of the Arcobalenos." Yuni requested, looking at the present Tsuna in the future.

Tsuna looked, nervous and scared. Yuni thought that he will not agree.

As Yuni, disheartened, began to walk away, Tsuna grabbed her hands and said "We'll protect Yuni."

_He finds just what he's lookin' for__  
__and like a shooting star he shines, and he said_

"Don't underestimate my speed." Tsuna said as he protected both Yuni as well as Gamma from the Real Funeral Wreaths.

He was trapped by Ghost's Illusion, but his Mist Guardian managed to locate Ghost, and Tsuna succeeded in using his X-Burner to defeat Ghost.

_Take my hand, live while you can,__  
__don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

"Stop, Yuni." Tsuna pleads, looking at the Sky Arcobaleno.

"We'll find another chance, another way…" He continues to plead, Yuni looks at him with a face, doubtless and without regret.

"It's my fate as the Sky Arcobaleno." Yuni smiles, her eyes shining and her voice soft.

"We-" Tsuna tried but was cut off.

"Goodbye, Sawada-san." Yuni turns away, and as soon as she turned away, her eyes glistened with tears.

_And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words__  
__though they did not feel_

"Protect Yuni." Tsuna ordered as soon as he turned away.

"Of course." The others who remained with Yuni agreed with a united nod.

_For I felt what I had not felt before__  
__and you'd swear those words could heal and_

Yuni smiled. She has heard a lot of people swearing to protect her, to heal the injuries, and to stand by her side.

She have heard it from her mother, from Gamma, from the whole Giglionero Family, from the other Arcobalenos, from her uncle Reborn, but when she heard it straight from Tsuna's mouth, her lips curved into a smile, and her heart flutters.

_As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine__  
__and I know he's no stranger__  
__for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_

Yuni remembered when she met Tsuna for the first time in the present.

"Yuni." The said boy looked at her, happy, his eyes meeting with hers.

"Sawada-san." Yuni answers back, her face becoming warm,

_Please come with me, see what i see__  
__touch the stars for time will not flee__  
__time will not flee, can't you see..._

"Yuni, do you want to come with us to the amusement park?" Tsuna asked Yuni as soon as the girl arrived in Japan.

"E-eh, but I-" Yuni scrambled, her face becoming red as she thinks of an excuse.

"It's fine. You should go Yuni." Reborn interjects, popping out from nowhere.

"Dame-Tsuna here wants to have a date with you." Reborn added, making the two blush.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna said, his face getting flustered.

"U-um…" Yuni scrambled again.

"It was a joke." Reborn said, smirking. The two sighed.

""W-well… You should come see the night fireworks with me." Tsuna said, reddening a bit.

"You love-" Reborn was cut off by the two.

"Reborn/Uncle Reborn!" The two screamed.

_Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream__  
__as I wake in bed__  
__and that boy, that ordinary boy__  
__was it all in my head?_

Yuni looked, her smile evident, but her eyes evidently soft.

"A-ano…?" She trailed off, as she saw Tsuna and Kyoko, looking like they were kissing.

The two looked backed at her, they're eyes widening.

"G-gomen…" Yuni bowed apologetically, running off.

"Y-yuni..!" She heard the voice of Tsuna running after her.

"Y-yuni-chan!" She heard the other girl's voice minutes later.

_Didn't he ask if I would come along__  
__it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door__  
__I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

Yuni stopped in a nearby park. She sat in the swing.

"I.." Yuni's eyes glistened with tears.

"I…" Yuni's tears fell as she continued aloud "thought that Tsuna…"

"Tsuna, I thought…." She stopped to wipe her tears.

"I thought that Sawada-san liked me." She finally said, aloud.

_Please come with me, see what i see__  
__touch the stars for time will not flee__  
__time will not flee, can't you see..._

"Yuni." Yuni looked up from the swing to saw Tsuna.

"Tsu-Sawada-san." Yuni looked at him, smiling.

"I can ex-" Tsuna tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"I am very sorry that I interrupted." Yuni brushed off, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"It's not-" Tsuna was once again interrupted.

"I thought, I-I thought that you…" Yuni bit her lips.

"I don't like you, Yuni." Tsuna immediately said as he approached her.

"…" Yuni couldn't continue, and her tears fell.

"I love you, Yuni. I don't just like you." Tsuna corrected as he caress the head of the Sky Arcobaleno.

"…Really..?" Yuni asked, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

"Yes, really." Tsuna confirmed as he holds Yuni's hands.

"Then, Kyoko-chan..?" Yuni asked, tilting her head.

"There was dust in her eyes and I blew it for her. She was crying." Tsuna informed, still holding Yuni's hands from the side of the swing.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day__  
__just tryin' to get by__  
__just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but__  
__he was looking to the sky_

"Why was she crying?" Yuni inquired.

"Because…" Tsuna stepped away, and went in front of her, kneeling.

"Will you marry me, Yuni?" Tsuna asked, presenting a box with a diamond ring.

"…." Yuni's eyes widened.

"…Of course." Yuni agreed, smiling, her eyes tearing up once again.

"But…" Yuni stopped. Tsuna looked at her, inquiring.

"The curse of the Sky Arcobaleno…" She trailed off.

"It's fine, Yuni." Tsuna pulled her in a tight but gentle hug.

"I'll protect you, as your Sky." He whispered in her ears.

"I love you." Yuni declared softly.

"I love you, too." Tsuna declared back.

…End.

A/N: To those who want me to create another fic, or a continuation for this one, please review about it. I'll get more motivated with reviews.

Please review..?


End file.
